<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Three Words by Susquip</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28450077">Three Words</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susquip/pseuds/Susquip'>Susquip</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), The Waste Land - T. S. Eliot, Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Character Study, Implied/Referenced Suicide</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:26:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28450077</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susquip/pseuds/Susquip</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy jumped...</p><p> </p><p>Techno wonders what he needed him to say.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Three Words</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>more pretentious shit sorry. Also sorry it's so short but i feel like it would drag if i added more.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Techno stares at the ugly cobblestone tower on his front lawn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Being the English major he is, he can’t help but think of </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Waste Land</span>
  </em>
  <span> by T. S. Elliot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Waste Land</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the fisher king was injured, without him, his kingdom couldn’t move on. The only way to heal the king was to say the right words, </span>
  <em>
    <span>datta, dayadhvam and damyata.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wonders what 3 words he needed to hear, what could techno have said to get him to stay?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s never been good with words, he can read them all day, analyze every word on the page, but he can never seem to string them together, he came across as uncaring and cold even when he </span>
  <em>
    <span>cared so much.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could never seem to say what people needed him to say, he wasn’t charming, funny, nice, or comforting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If he had been around more, if he was better at communicating, expressing his feelings, if he was anything like the rest of his family, </span>
  <em>
    <span>if he could just find the right words-</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Would he have been able to stop Tommy from jumping off the tower?</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He stares at the tower, the fisher king is dead, and the kingdom is unable to move on.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tell me what you think :]</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>